


En nombre y apellido.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Kings & Queens, Light Angst, M/M, Prince Derek Hale, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, and just almost at the end, but not too much
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: El acuerdo era que Stiles debía casarse con Cora para unir los reinos. El problema era que a Stiles no le gustaba Cora, sino su hermano mayor, Derek.





	En nombre y apellido.

**Author's Note:**

> **Aclaraciones:** Empecé esto quizá hace dos años y esta semana decidí que quería terminar algo de los +50 trabajos en progreso que tengo y este fue el elegido. Reescribí casi todo porque en verdad, estaba muy dramático, esto lo hice inspirado en la canción de la princesa encantada "A esto llamo yo" (no estoy segura de que ese sea el nombre, pero, esa canción donde los comprometen desde chiquitos) y nada, espero que les guste ♥  
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Teen wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV. Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.  
> 

     El médico salió de la habitación precipitadamente, llevando en brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto entre una sábana, era el nuevo integrante de la familia Stilinski, sin duda un niño con mucha suerte. El futuro gobernante del reino.

—Es un varón —dijo el médico mientras lo ofrecía al rey para que este lo cargara en brazos.

John Stilinski aceptó el ofrecimiento y sostuvo a su hijo con cuidado, viendo fijamente ese rostro adormilado. El bebé, apenas notar al hombre, abrió sus ojos de par en par y le sostuvo la mirada, clavando sus pupilas castañas en las verdes del rey, los ojos de su hijo eran idénticos a los de su madre.

El bebé sonrió y agitó sus manos en dirección al hombre. El rey Stilinski sonrió cálidamente sin sentirse capaz de despegar su vista de ese niño que desde ese momento sería su todo. No. Ya era su todo desde que se enteró que Claudia lo llevaba en el vientre.

—Daremos una gran fiesta —dijo a todos a su alrededor— todos en el reino están invitados a la celebración ¡Y no solo el reino!, inviten al reino vecino también —soltó con entusiasmo meciendo a su bebé y caminando hacia el balcón — ¡Es un varón! —gritó, y su voz resonó en las calles.

Las respiraciones contenidas fueron soltadas en forma de gritos de felicidad. En ese momento, todos en el reino, quienes habían estado afuera del castillo esperando por ese momento, comenzaron a regocijarse y festejar.

Los preparativos para la fiesta comenzaron en ese mismo instante, todos en el castillo comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro buscando con qué adornar, planeando lo que se daría de comer. Los mensajeros montaron en sus caballos y cabalgaron con trompeta e invitación en mano, partieron al reino vecino a dar la invitación formal.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

A la celebración asistieron más personas de las que el rey hubiera esperado, sin embargo, estaba feliz por ello. Veía a sus ciudadanos felices, dejando regalos para su nuevo príncipe. Algunos cuantos niños correteando por el lugar, haciendo que se preguntara si su hijo sería así de inquieto cuando creciera, o sería como esos otros pequeños que se encontraban sentados comiendo un poco de postre.

Uno de los pequeños que correteaba se acercó hacia la pequeña cuna en la que se encontraba el bebé Stilinski, se paró de puntitas y lo vio fijamente. El bebé, quien hasta el momento había estado jugando con un par de juguetes que acababan de regalarle, dejó de mordisquear uno de los regalos y fijó sus ojos en los del niño que lo veía.

— ¿Cómo se llama, mamá? —preguntó el niño mientras estiraba hacia el bebé un pequeño collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón y lo movía sobre él para llamar su atención. La mujer mencionada rio.

—Me temo, amor, que no lo sé mencionar y no quisiera hacer el ridículo tratando de hacerlo —respondió mientras giraba hacia el rey Stilinski— ¿Cuál es la pronunciación correcta de su nombre, John?

—Verás, es un poco complicado, pero se pronuncia Miezclaw…

—Mi… Es… Stilinski… Stiles—Derek frunció el ceño y su madre dejó escapar una carcajada ante el rostro de su hijo—Aquí tienes, Stiles —escucharon decir al niño mientras soltaba con cuidado el collar sobre el estómago del bebé y se iba corriendo.

—Lo siento, Derek es un poco impaciente y suele ponerle nombres a todo —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Descuide, reina Talia, el hecho es que mi esposo deliberadamente llamó a nuestro hijo con un nombre que nadie puede pronunciar correctamente, además de nosotros —confesó Claudia Stilinski acercándose a Talia Hale— Stiles es un lindo sobrenombre, de igual forma —Admitió la castaña.

—Reina Claudia, felicidades, Stiles es un niño muy hermoso, se nota que lo han hecho con cariño —bromeó la de cabello negro y los Stilinski rieron avergonzados por el comentario.

—¿El pequeño de recién era Derek?, se ha puesto muy grande, ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? —preguntó Claudia mientras veía a Derek correr junto con otro par de niños, deteniéndose frente a la cuna de _“Stiles_ ” de tanto en tanto para verlo.

—Cumplirá cuatro dentro de poco menos de dos meses —Talia hizo una seña indicando a alguien que se acercara. Poco después de eso una niña de unos diez años se acercaba a ella con un bebé en brazos —No sé si la recuerdas puesto que la última vez que la viste fue cuando Derek nació, pero ella es Laura, Laura, saluda, cariño —pidió la mujer tomando al bebé entre sus brazos.

—Muy buenas tardes, rey Stilinski, reina Stilinski, muchas gracias por la invitación, es una hermosa fiesta y su bebé es todo un encanto —saludó la niña mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—Mira que linda eres —chilló Claudia apretando una de las mejillas de la niña— deberías ser la esposa de mi pequeño —bromeó y los tres reyes comenzaron a reír.

Pero entonces cayeron en cuenta de que la idea no sonaba tan descabellada después de todo, y tras una mirada de complicidad, Talia fue la primera en hablar.

—Laura ya es mayor para el pequeño _“Stiles”_ , aunque, Cora es de su edad… —susurró ausente mientras veía a la bebé que tenía en brazos.

Dicho esto, los reyes acordaron prometerlos en matrimonio y reunirlos cada verano para que así lograran conocerse mejor y con suerte, se enamoraran, claro que este plan podría esperar hasta que los pequeños pudieran al menos entablar una conversación, no tenía caso reunirlos desde ese instante, lo más que podrían hacer sería tomar siestas juntos.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

Cinco años después, John y Claudia Stilinski viajaban al reino de Beacon Hills para encontrarse con Talia Hale.

El camino estaba lleno de baches y el príncipe Stilinski reía cada vez que la carroza caía en uno, haciéndolo rebotar en su lugar.

—Papá, ¿Ya casi llegamos? —preguntó el niño como por centésima vez desde que habían salido del reino.

—Ya casi —respondió abriendo las cortinas para que el pequeño pudiera divisar el castillo —allá es hacia dónde vamos.

El niño se puso a dar saltos de felicidad hasta que Claudia le colocó la mano en el hombro.

—Cariño, podrías hacerte daño, siéntate —pidió la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro y Stiles obedeció inmediatamente.

John Stilinski no se imaginaba que haría el día en el que ella no estuviera para controlar a su hijo.

Al bajar de la carroza, Talia se encontraba ahí para recibirlos, junto con sus tres hijos.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde reino, Claudia, John, pequeño príncipe —dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño y estrechaba manos con los mayores.

—Espero que no te estemos molestando al venir aquí —habló Claudia con un poco de preocupación en la voz.

—Para nada, para mí es un placer tenerlos aquí, niños, preséntense —ordenó a sus hijos.

Derek tiró del vestido de su madre y Talia se agachó para escuchar aquello que Derek quería decir.

—Mamá, ¿Quién es ese niño? —susurró fijando sus ojos verdes en el pequeño con lunares.

—El hijo de los Stilinski, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero fuimos a una celebración en el reino vecino cuando él nació —informó Talia.

Derek no podía recordarlo del todo, pero recordaba su nombre y sus enormes ojos castaños. Vio cómo Cora hacía una pequeña reverencia y se presentaba, sintió un pequeño empujón por parte de su madre, indicándole que también hiciera lo mismo y caminó hacia el niño, no de muy buena gana.

—Un placer tenerlos aquí, rey y reina Stilinski, Stiles, espero que encuentren acogedor nuestro castillo durante su estadía —Derek se apartó un poco la capa e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia los Stilinski.

— ¿Qué es un Stiles, mamá? —Preguntó el príncipe Stilinski girando hacia su madre.

—Es el nombre que te dio Derek cuando naciste, cariño, ya que no sabía cómo te llamabas —dijo la mujer entre risas.

— ¿Tengo dos nombres? —soltó confundido el niño.

—Tú puedes tener todos los nombres que quieras —respondió la mujer abrazando a su hijo y riendo de nuevo. El niño sonrió antes de volver a girarse hacia los Hale.

—El placer es todo mío, príncipe Derek, espero no llegar a ser una molestia demasiado grande para ustedes —el de ojos castaños hizo una reverencia también.

Luego de las presentaciones todos entraron al castillo, Talia les mostró sus habitaciones y bajaron a comer algo.

—Cora, corazón —habló Talia a su hija menor con un tono cariñoso— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Stiles un poco? —la niña apartó la vista de su postre y la fijó en su madre.

—No quiero, Stiles es un niño, Lydia me dijo que si me junto con los niños se me pegarán los piojos, y no quiero que se me peguen los piojos, a Allison le cortaron todo el cabello por haberse juntado con Scott, no quiero que me corten todo el cabello por juntarme con Stiles —soltó alarmada la niña antes de salir corriendo del comedor llena de pánico y sosteniéndose el cabello.

Stiles la vio correr escaleras arriba y sin importarle todo lo que había dicho la niña, hundió su cuchara en el pedazo de pay frente a él y lo llevó a su boca.

—¿Qué son los piojos? —preguntó a Talia aún con la boca llena y Derek no podía creerse cómo es que _eso_ era un príncipe ¿No les enseñaban a masticar con la boca cerrada en el reino de los Stilinski?

—Son pequeños animalitos que viven en el cabello de algunas personas —respondió Talia tratando de no asustar al niño.

—¿Hay animalitos viviendo en mi cabello? —el niño se tocó la cabeza un par de veces— genial —soltó antes de seguir comiendo.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

Derek no entendía por qué era él quien ahora tenía que jugar con Stiles, después de todo, Stiles era un niño de casi la mitad de su edad y aún hacía cosas para bebés.

—Y si tú me llamas Stiles, ¿Te puedo llamar Miguel?, porque si te llamas Miguel, entonces tu apellido podría ser… Juárez… Cinqua, ¡Juárez Cinqua Diago!, ¿Puedo?, ¿Puedo?, ¿Puedo? —Stiles brincaba emocionado mientras veía a Derek escalar un árbol.

—No —fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta y Derek finalmente se sentó en una rama gruesa del árbol.

—Pero tú me pusiste uno, está bien hablemos de otra cosa —El de ojos castaños dio un par de vueltas alrededor del árbol, como si fuera un perro que persigue a una ardilla, luego abrazó el tronco tratando de ver la forma de subir a él.

—Stiles, no quiero hablar —soltó impaciente el otro, viendo a Stiles escalar lentamente el árbol, ya que era muy pequeño.

—Hay que hablar, Derek, mi papá me dijo que debía hacerme amigo de ustedes ¿Tu papá no te ha dicho lo mismo?, por cierto, ¿En dónde está tu papá?—preguntó el de ojos castaños, quien después de un poco de esfuerzo pudo escalar el árbol y sentarse junto a Derek.

El Hale trataba de estar solo, que Stiles lo dejara en paz, pero su plan claramente no había funcionado.

—Cállate, Stiles —gruñó el de ojos verdes cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero no lo he visto desde que llegué, ¿En dónde está? —insistió Stiles.

—Dije que te callaras —respondió molesto Derek, se balanceó y saltó del árbol aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo.

—Derek, espérame —Escuchó decir al niño detrás de él.

Dio media vuelta justo al tiempo en el que veía como Stiles se ponía de pie sobre la rama, se balanceaba y saltaba para seguirlo.

El de ojos verdes corrió hacia él y muy apenas lo atrapó poco antes de que el de lunares cayera y se hiciera daño.

—¿Qué estás demente? —gritó el Hale notablemente enfadado, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse dejando a Stiles sentado bajo la sombra del árbol, triste porque Derek le había gritado de ese modo.

Tras lo ocurrido, Derek apenas le dirigió palabra a Stiles. Aquello deprimió más al Stilinski, y después de llorar en brazos de su madre por haber hecho enfadar a Derek, decidió no molestarlo y dejar de seguirlo a todos lados desde ese preciso momento, por suerte ya estaba a la mitad de su viaje y volverían a casa dentro de dos semanas.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

Stiles y Cora corrían por todo el patio jugando a las atrapadas, Talia le había explicado la primera noche a su hija que Stiles no tenía piojos, y después de una larga charla acerca de ellos, la niña entendió, por lo que ahora se habían vuelto amigos, sobre todo desde que Stiles dejó de correr detrás de Derek todo el tiempo.

—Parece que los niños ya se están llevando mejor, me alegra —comentó Claudia mientras los veía correr.

—Sí, aun así, son muy jóvenes como para entender lo que es amor… lo he estado pensando bastante —dijo John a las mujeres.

—Pero mientras más se conozcan creo que será mejor, hay que seguir con el plan y esperar lo mejor —propuso Talia y los Stilinski asintieron esperando que algún día ambos reinos se unieran con la boda de Cora y Stiles.

Pronto el mes terminó y los Stilinski se despidieron de los Hale prometiendo volver el siguiente verano.

Cumpliendo esa promesa año tras año, Stiles y Cora comenzaron a hacerse mejores amigos, e incluso solían mandarse cartas para saludarse, los padres de ambos niños no podían estar más felices de cómo estaban resultando las cosas, como iban las cosas la boda no sería un problema.  

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

Stiles tenía once años. Ahora viajaba a caballo en lugar de la carroza, a pesar de las recomendaciones que le habían hecho de viajar con sus padres, a salvo, pero Stiles había decidido que prefería viajar al lado del conductor y claro, escoltado por un par de guardias.

Los hombres que iban a caballo charlaron un poco durante el camino, Stiles se había vuelto un joven bastante sociable y no perdía oportunidad para conocer y hablar con personas nuevas. Bajó del caballo dando un gran salto y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Cora esperándolo, la chica también apresuró el paso hacia él y ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo. Claudia, John y Talia sonrieron ante la acción.

—Buenos días, reina Talia, princesa Laura, príncipe Derek —hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de girar hacia Cora de nuevo— ¿Era verdad lo que me contaste en la carta? —rio Stiles alejándose en dirección al interior del castillo junto con la chica.

—Stiles se está volviendo bastante atractivo —admitió Laura mientras lo veía caminar junto a su pequeña hermana— y pensar que pude haber sido yo su prometida…

—Cállate Laura, le doblas la edad, eres una anciana para él —la molestó Derek.

—Estás celoso porque tu hermana menor tiene prometido y tú no —Laura sacó la lengua hacia su hermano menor.

—Aún soy joven, no puedo decir lo mismo que tú, mamá ya estaba casada cuando tenía tu edad —se burló Derek antes empezar a huir de su furiosa hermana mayor.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

Derek se encontraba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, decidió no prestar atención y seguir con su lectura.

—Tienes pasatiempos de abuelo —dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que haga?, ¿Ir a correr detrás de alguien como un estúpido así como hacen tú y Cora? —Respondió de mala gana.

—¿Por qué siempre estás molesto conmigo? ¿Sigues enfadado porque te pregunté acerca de tu padre hace tantos años atrás? Sí que eres rencoroso, Derek, yo no tenía idea y lo siento, ¿Cuánto más quieres que me disculpe? —Stiles recargó su mejilla en el respaldo del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado Derek.

—Stiles, yo soy así, y ya te he dicho varias veces que aquello no me importa más, él falleció hace casi siete años, ya no me interesa —sentenció Derek— además casi nunca se encontraba en casa porque debía hacer viajes de negocios y yo solo lo veía un par de veces al año —Derek volvió a su libro.

—Como a mí, solo me ves un mes al año, sin embargo, no puedes evitar encariñarte de alguien tan adorable como yo —Stiles dio la vuelta al sillón, bajó el libro con el dedo índice y encaró a Derek. Pestañeó un par de veces y  una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Eres la persona más molesta que he conocido en mi vida —fue la respuesta de Derek.

—Y tú también eres la persona más molesta que he conocido en mi vida, sin embargo, te quiero —admitió Stiles.

—Yo a ti no, no te tolero —soltó Derek rodando los ojos.

—Está bien… puedo vivir con ello, después de todo estás en esa etapa —soltó un fuerte suspiro y luego rio ante su propio comentario.

— ¿Esa etapa? —preguntó Derek ligeramente curioso.

—De la rebeldía, la etapa donde odias a todo el mundo, mi mamá me ha dicho que por esa razón a veces eres descortés, pero yo me supongo que desde que naciste has estado en esa etapa, de otro modo no me lo explico —bromeó.

—Déjame en paz, Stiles, por favor —casi suplicó el mayor.

—No por ahora, pero puedo considerarlo si me lees en voz alta —ofreció.

—No, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años? —El Hale fijó sus ojos en los de Stiles.

—Ya no —respondió seriamente sosteniendole la mirada y haciendo un ligero puchero.

—Pues no, toma uno y léelo por ti mismo —respondió rodando los ojos exageradamente.

—Bien —dijo Stiles dándole la vuelta al sillón para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida— pero solo para que sepas, al final de ese libro… Sherlock _“muere”_ —acto seguido corrió fuera de la biblioteca justo a tiempo para escapar del libro volador que Derek le había arrojado.

Ese fue el último recuerdo feliz que Stiles tuvo en mucho tiempo, porque desafortunadamente Claudia, madre de Stiles, esposa de John, reina de las tierras de los Stilinski, había fallecido poco antes de que Stiles cumplera los trece años y los Stilinski se vieron incapaces de dejar su reino, no solo por la falta de ánimos, sino porque es bien sabido que un reino es más vulnerable cuando hay una transición de poder. Por suerte contaban con el respaldo de los Hale.

Y sí, los Hale habían ido una vez de visita, un año después de la muerte de Claudia, pero Stiles expresó su deseo de estar solo y los Hale decidieron esperar a que los Stilinski se sintieran preparados.

Y ese fue el mismo año que Stiles se había enamorado de Derek, porque el adolescente antes de irse se sentó junto a él y le explicó como ese vacío jamás se iría, pero el dolor disminuiría y que debía pensar en que su madre estaría en los cielos observando y sintiéndose triste al verlo así tan desganado, pero claro que era válido sentirse triste y llorar porque eso es lo que uno hace por las personas que ama.

En ese momento Stiles aún se sentía dolido y desechó las palabras de Derek, con un movimiento de manos las empujó lejos de él y prefirió no pensar en ellas, pero conforme pasaban las semanas y Stiles comenzaba a acostumbrarse a no ver a su madre paseando por el jardín o durante la cena, las palabras de Derek volvieron a él y no fue mucho después que entendió ese sentimiento que Derek causaba en él.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

Las relaciones con los Hale se reanudaron un par de meses después de que el Stilinski cumplió los dieciséis años.

Stiles desmontó su caballo lleno de nervios, habían pasado varios años y la idea de ver a Derek y Cora. Sobre todo estaba preocupado por el primero y la idealización que se había creado de él al perder el contacto.

Llegó a la entrada del castillo donde por lo general los recibían y Cora corrió inmediatamente a abrazarlo. Estaba más alta, su figura ya no era la de una niña y los vestidos le acentuaban la cintura, se parecía bastante a Laura y su madre.

Stiles le devolvió el abrazo y soltó una pequeña risa de felicidad al volver a ver a su mejor amiga. Paseó su vista por el lugar y contempló a Talia, se veía casi igual, con un par de arrugas más quizá, pero prácticamente no había cambiado nada. Laura se veía más madura, imponía respeto con tan solo verla. ¿Y Derek?

—Salió a cabalgar —informó Cora, como si hubiera leído su mente, o tal vez la pregunta de la ubicación de Derek no tan solo la había dejado en su cabeza— pero no debe de tardar en, oh, allá viene.

La menor de los Hale se separó de Stiles y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Un caballo negro galopó hasta donde se encontraba la reina y en un agraciado salto, Derek desmontó.

Stiles no podía recordar cómo se respiraba, la verdad es que la idealización que tenía de Derek no se comparaba con la persona que ahora tenía a escasos metros de él. La punta de sus dedos picaba y el de lunares sentía la necesidad de pasar esos dedos entre el cabello y la barba de las tres de la tarde que tenía el príncipe.

Príncipe que le dedicaba una mirada de asombro que probablemente reflejaba la suya y quien sin duda también lo observaba detenidamente, desde sus pies hasta la cabeza y de nuevo a sus pies, una y otra vez.

Esa mirada hizo temblar sus rodillas y Stiles agradeció llevar puesta sus mejores ropas. Dios, Derek había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que se habían visto, ya no era un adolescente, ahora era un hombre y Stiles, quien sí era un adolescente, sentía una urgencia de lanzarse hacia sus brazos que nunca había sentido con nadie más.

_“Mi prometida es Cora y es mi obligación casarme con ella por el bien de nuestros reinos”_ Se recordó Stiles y negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír, hacer una pequeña inclinación y acercarse a saludar al resto de la familia real. Y quizá el apretón de manos que compartió con Derek duró un par de segundos más de los necesarios.

Y si alguien se dio cuenta de las miradas que compartían, como si no pudieran creer que el otro era real, la verdad es que no lo comentaron.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

Stiles se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la biblioteca leyendo un libro. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Stiles levantó la vista para poder observar quién era.

—Tienes pasatiempos de abuelo —dijo Derek mientras caminaba hacia uno de los estantes y colocaba un libro en su lugar.

—Ja, que divertido eres —soltó con sarcasmo el Stilinski fijando su vista de nuevo en su libro.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan sarcástico? —Derek soltó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

—Derek, yo nací así, soy 65 kilos de piel pálida y huesos, ¿De acuerdo?, el sarcasmo es mi única defensa —explicó sin apartar su vista del libro, aunque claramente ya no leía, ahora estaba más interesado en esa plática y en lo bien que Derek la recordaba.

—Bien… Léeme en voz alta entonces —Pidió Derek, mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos hasta donde Stiles yacía, ante las palabras, el menor dio un pequeño vistazo hacia Derek, pero su movimiento al caminar lo hizo temblar ligeramente porque se sentía como una presa, Derek sin duda estaba rodeado de un aura que gritaba “predador”.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años? —cuestionó apartando por fin el libro y fijando sus ojos en el  rostro de Derek (Un rostro demasiado atractivo como para ser real, debe aclarar), quien ahora se encontraba con los codos hundidos en el respaldo del sillón y sosteniendo un libro nuevo entre sus manos.

—No… ya no —susurró viendo directamente a los ojos de Stiles.

Stiles se estremeció ante esa mirada.

—Entonces… Entonces toma uno y léelo por ti mismo —Tartamudeó y la voz de Stiles se quebró hacia el final de la oración.

—Tu voz cambió —Derek aún hablaba en un leve susurro haciendo que la conversación se sintiera de cierto modo, íntima, aunque no lo fuera.

—Es lo que suele pasar cuando se crece, la tuya también lo hizo, desde los trece, y yo me preguntaba cuando cambiaría la mía, y finalmente lo hizo a finales del año pasado.

—Me gusta como suena —confesó inclinándose hacia adelante.

Stiles contuvo el aliento ante la proximidad, dirigió su mirada hacia los labios de Derek, quien sonrió de medio lado al notar que Stiles lo observaba. Derek se inclinó un poco más hacia Stiles y el menor creyó que tal vez ese era el momento. Su primer beso con Derek.

—Al final de Edipo Rey, Yocasta se suicida y Edipo se queda ciego porque no puede soportar la vergüenza de haber procreado con su propia madre —dijo el moreno, antes de alejarse del menor. A Stiles le tomó unos segundos procesar lo que Derek había dicho y tras superar la decepción de que ahí no iba a haber ni un beso, frunció el ceño.

—Eres un... —comenzó a decir, pero él era un príncipe y no podía rebajarse al vocabulario de... Erica, por ejemplo. Lanzó el libro hacia el de ojos verdes, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que el libro lo alcanzara.

Stiles suspiró, se levantó y caminó hacia el libro para levantarlo.

Volvió a recostarse y colocó una de sus manos sobre su rostro.

—Tengo que casarme con Cora, es mi deber con mi reino—se repitió como mantra, un mantra que cada se veía más y más forzado a repetir, porque sobre ese mantra siempre había una voz que gritaba “Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, daría mi vida por él”.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

La biblioteca era de ellos, si querías encontrar a Derek, la biblioteca y los establos siempre era por donde debías empezar, si querías encontrar a Stiles, la biblioteca y la habitación de Cora era donde probablemente lo encontrarías, si no estaba en ni uno de esos dos lugares, era casi seguro que esos niños malcriados se habían escapado al pueblo una vez más.

Así que en la biblioteca fue donde Stiles encontró al moreno, leyendo algo nuevo, libro el cual por desgracia, Stiles no había tenido la oportunidad de leer, probablemente era algo que acababa de ser publicado, porque Stiles ya había colocado sus manos en todos los libros que poseían los Hale y los que habían en su propio reino.

—Cora ha salido con las chicas a pasear por el pueblo, era cosa de chicas así que no he podido ir, ¿Podemos hacer algo? —Preguntó Stiles sentándose al lado de Derek en la biblioteca. Derek estiró su mano hacia la mesa frente a él, tomó uno de los libros que había puesto sobre ella y se lo tendió a Stiles.

—Ya leí ese tres veces —informó.

—Pues que sean cuatro —Derek empujó el libro hacia Stiles. El de lunares lo tomó de mala gana.

—Derek, ¿Por favor? —El de ojos verdes lo ignoró— bien… entonces léeme en voz alta —pidió colocando el libro que le había dado de nuevo sobre la mesa. Derek suspiró.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó, bajando el libro que leía y dirigiendo su total atención hacia Stiles.

El menor sonrió abiertamente y ambos se perdieron en el momento. El corazón de Stiles martillaba contra su pecho. Le gustaba Derek. Amaba a Derek. Y tenía que casarse con su hermana, porque así de cruel era la vida.

Stiles sintió sus labios resecos y se los lamió, notando como esos ojos verdes seguían en movimiento.

—Yo sé que podemos hacer —respondió, alejándose de Derek reluctantemente.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

—Stiles, de todas las tonterías que pudiste sugerir, esta es de las más grandes —Derek bufó mientras se acomodaba la corona y movía el cuello de la capa para que no lo extrangulara.

—Pero tienen tanta ropa en el castillo ¿Qué más da? —Stiles giró un par de veces ondeando la capa y sosteniendo la corona sobre su cabeza.

—Tu idea de diversión es jugar a hacer lo que será tu obligación dentro de un par de años —Derek dejó escapar un sonido que parecía una risa burlona.

—Mi idea de diversión es vestirte a ti con estas ropas y fingir que tú y yo… —Stiles se mordió la lengua.

—¿Nosotros qué? —preguntó Derek, interesado en la conversación.

—Que nosotros —Stiles se acercó hacia el mayor y colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Derek.

Los ojos de Derek parecían brillar conforme Stiles cortaba la distancia entre ellos.

—Ustedes dos van a tener problemas por jugar con las coronas —Cora habló desde la entrada de la habitación. Stiles dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y resbaló con la capa, cayendo al suelo.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

Quizá Cora había interrumpido la primera vez, pero estaba bastante seguro de lo que Derek sentía por él, así que al día siguiente, al encontrarlo solo en la biblioteca, el de ojos castaños no dudó en cerrar la distancia entre ellos y robarle un beso.

Y claro, Derek se lo había devuelto con entusiasmo.

Los besos no pararon ahí, no fue algo de una sola vez como Stiles había creído que sería. Cada vez que se encontraban solos no dudaban en encerrarse en una de las enormes habitaciones para besarse hasta que el rostro de Stiles terminaba rojo debido a la barba de Stiles. Los reyes por suerte se creyeron la historia de que Stiles había accidentalmente posado su rostro en alguna yerba que le causó pequeña rozadura.

—Las flores eran lindas, yo solo me incliné para olerlas y unas hojas me debieron de haber tocado.

—Oh, no cariño ¿Y cómo eran las flores? Podemos mandar a quitarlas, quizá eres alérgico.

—Es que ya no recuerdo bien, es decir, estuve haciendo eso toda la tarde, pudo haber sido cualquiera —Stiles bebió un trago de agua y después se limpió la boca con la servilleta— pero después puedo ir a experimentar y ver cuales eran.

Talia y John negaron con la cabeza pero no añadieron nada más, pues sabían que Stiles experimentaría aunque le dijeran que no, estaba en él intentar de todo, descubrir todo, John sabía que si su hijo no estuviera destinado a gobernar, sería un excelente científico o parte de la policía montada o incluso asesor para estrategias de guerra, Stiles tenía todo el potencial del mundo y justo por eso sería un excelente rey.

La mentira de la alergia a las flores duró bastante tiempo, pero ya que lo único que había la barba de Derek era dejarle las mejillas sonrojadas, Cora prohibió que cortaran cualquier flor, que si Stiles era lo suficientemente tonto como para meter su cara ahí, entonces merecía lo que le pasaba.

Oh, su futura esposa, tan considerada.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

Stiles se encontraba recostado sobre Derek en la biblioteca, mientras este le leía en voz baja una historia que acababan de publicar y cuya dedicatoria decía “Para el príncipe Derek”, cosa que definitivamente había puesto celoso a Stiles, pero ya que Stiles tenía dedicatorias dirigidas a él en otros libros, no podía quejarse, era normal que su gente quisiera dedicar sus obras a la familia real.

Una de las manos del de ojos verdes descansaba en la cintura del menor, mientras que Stiles acariciaba el cabello de Derek en un relajante movimiento.

—¿Por qué te detienes? Estabas llegando a una parte interesante —preguntó el menor, sonriendo con cariño.

—Quiero besarte —confesó Derek.

Y Stiles estaba tan a favor de ese plan que el libro quedó completamente olvidado sobre la alfombra del piso.

 

—Stiles, juro por dios que… —Cora resopló molesta— ya deja de estar oliendo flores.

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

El verano estaba llegando a su fin y Stiles se sentía miserable, no quería Derek a Derek y el próximo verano se casaría con Cora, este verano se sentía como su última oportunidad de ser feliz. Él no amaba a Cora, Cora no lo amaba a él, eso estaba claro entre ellos, serían miserables atrapados en una vida donde los dos quizá llegarían a odiarse debido a lo que no pudieron hacer y con quienes no pudieron estar por culpa de ese maldito acuerdo. Vivirían atrapados. Atrapados en una mentira y en una vida que ellos nunca desearon.

—Si algo tal como el síndrome de estocolmo y el síndrome de lima puede suceder, ¿Puede que nos pase? Es decir, somos mejores amigos, pero estamos en esto contra nuestra voluntad y…

Las palabras de Stiles fueron cortadas por los labios de Cora. El corazón del menor comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. No. No quería eso, de hecho, eso es todo lo que no quería hacer, de hecho, estaba tratando de mostrar el punto contrario acerca de forzar una relación.

Stiles no tuvo tiempo de hablar ni de devolver el beso porque sintió alguien lo sostenía de la camisa y lo separaba de Cora.

—Derek, nosotros solo estábamos… —la mujer se veía nerviosa, era claro que no quería ser vista actuando de esa manera ya que eso no era propio de una princesa.

Derek la ignoró y siguió tirando de Stiles hasta que Cora no fue más que un pequeño punto en la lejanía, después el sonido de puertas abriéndose le indicó que iban a entrar en una de las habitaciones. Oh no, Derek iba a matarlo por algo que él ni siquiera quiso que pasara.

El mayor arrojó a Stiles contra una cama. La cama de Derek, Stiles notó, tan solo había entrado a ese lugar un par de veces pero conocía ese lugar de memoria.

—Besaste a mi hermana —acusó el mayor, notablemente molesto. Stiles negó con la cabeza— ¿Cómo puedes negarlo? ¡Te vi besarla!

—Entonces no observaste bien, ella fue quien me besó —se defendió el menor, pero algo en la actitud de Derek lo hizo sentir hervir su sangre— y aunque hubiera sido yo quien la besó, tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo, es mi futura esposa.

El rostro herido de Derek hizo que Stiles quisiera devolver todo lo que había dicho, pero ya estaba afuera, ya nada podía hacer.

—¿Es ella a quien quieres? —cuestionó el de ojos verdes, dudoso.

Stiles negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—Yo no quiero una reina, Derek —Stiles se aseguró, sintiendo la calma volver a él— quiero a Cora, pero no puedo ver mi vida junto a ella, ella tampoco me quiere de la manera que nuestros padres desean que lo hagamos, de eso estoy seguro, pero es nuestra obligación con nuestra gente y estoy dispuesto a negar mi felicidad con tal de hacer lo que sea mejor para ellos —confesó, agachando la mirada y sintiendo las lágrimas nublar sus ojos.

Derek dejó escapar un sonido parecido al que su padre hizo el día que aceptó que Claudia jamás volvería a canturrear por los pasillos del castillo.

—¿Cuando te convertiste en este adulto responsable? —preguntó Derek, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro más.

—Derek, te amo —confesó Stiles— te amo como no tienes idea, te amo tanto que muchas veces creo amarte más que a mi propio pueblo, pero...— las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del menor.

—Escapemos —Derek se arrodilló frente al de lunares— Laura es la mayor, el reino puede depender de ella, aquí no me necesitan —el mayor tomó el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos y comenzó a repartir besos en sus saladas mejillas.

—No puedo, yo… yo soy el único heredero, Derek… Tú me diste el nombre que ahora porto y nada me gustaría más que me dieras tu apellido, pero desgraciadamente eso no puede ser así y el apellido Hale llegará a mi debido a tu hermana.

Stiles suspiró y fijó sus ojos en los verdes frente a él. Ojos llenos de determinación, pero Stiles no estaba seguro de que es lo que Derek haría. Se levantó del suelo y salió de su habitación precipitadamente.

El de lunares se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a seguirlo.

—Derek ¿Estás molesto conmigo? Por favor no te enfades, me moriría si decides no volver a dirigirme la palabra —y lo que Stiles confesaba era verdad.

Derek se detuvo y encaró a Stiles, le robó un pequeño beso, el cual sin duda las mujeres de la limpieza observaron, así como los guardias de la entrada a la sala.

—Voy a hablar con nuestros padres.

Stiles quedó petrificado ante esas palabras.

—¿Qué? —chilló antes de correr detrás de Derek, quien ya se encontraba dentro de la sala, con su madre y el rey Stilinski dirigiendo su atención hacia él, extrañados por la intuición tan repentina.

—Rey Stilinski, madre con todo respeto, me gustaría ser yo quien tome a Stiles en matrimonio —Habló Derek con convicción.

—¿Qué? —esta vez quien soltó el grito agudo fue Laura,

—Estoy seguro de que mi petición es extraña y que no es lo que se acostumbra, también sé que no podemos tener descendientes debido a que ambos somos hombres, pero yo amo a Stiles y quiero que me permitan estar a su lado, por favor, no hagan que se case con Cora…

Stiles sabía que su boca estaba abierta, pero es que para empezar, Derek estaba pidiendo su mano, había confesado que lo amaba y por último, probablemente nunca había escuchado a Derek decir tantas palabras a la vez.

—Stiles, hijo —comenzó a hablar el rey en un tono calmado— ¿Es que quieres tirar por la borda tu relación con Cora?

Stiles se sintió culpable, su padre se había esforzado en esa unión desde antes de que Stiles tuviera uso de memoria. Su madre deseaba esa boda, una de las últimas cosas que había mencionado era que ella deseaba que él llegara a amar a Cora y así sus reinos se unirían.

Sin embargo, el de lunares asintió ante la pregunta.

—Cora y yo… no nos amamos —sentía como las lágrimas volvían a formarse— yo amo a Derek… —dijo con determinación, con su mirada clavada en la de su padre y después agachó la cabeza y susurró de nuevo— lo amo.

—Bueno, pues no hay nada que se pueda hacer entonces, mi reino no está sobre la felicidad de mi hijo, si Stiles dice que no ama a Cora entonces lo siento, reina Talia, pero si mi hijo dice que quiere casarse con su hijo, yo espero que le permita hacerlo y que el acuerdo siga en pie.

Talia sonrió ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Claro que con el problema del heredero podemos hacer algo, subrogación o adopción, podemos decidirlo en un par de años, después lo planearemos, después de todo planeamos un matrimonio a largo plazo, 17 años para ser precisos —la mujer parecía emocionada ante la idea de nietos.

—Y mira que bien salió, Stiles se enamoró de tu hijo.

—Detalles, detalles, John, un ligero cambio de planes únicamente, todo sigue en pie.

—Ugh… ¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Stiles acercándose a Derek y sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

—Pero claro, querido, son dos hombres ¿Qué más da? —sonrió la reina.

—Hijo, nosotros somos la ley, si ustedes quieren adoptar un perro y nombrarlo el próximo heredero, podemos hacer que pase —John guardó silencio por un par de segundos— pero no lo hagan, ya hablaremos del bebé después.

—O podemos ir a planearlo ya mismo —propuso la reina.

—Sí, de igual manera ya habíamos terminado de tomar el té —concedió el rey.

Ambos se alejaron hacia el despacho de la reina a crear nuevos planes.

—Hum… supongo que ahora tengo que ir a decirle a Cora —Stiles se balanceó en sus talones antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Derek.

 

—¡Gracias al cielo! —gritó Cora el escuchar la noticia.

 

Un año después Derek y Stiles se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles de los preparativos para la boda, donde la cantidad de comida era obscena ya que ambos reinos asistirían. Y claro, a nadie en los reinos le importó que el prometido de Stiles cambiara, ya que la unión de tierras seguía en pie y así sus vidas serían más prósperas.

—Laura, querida, tu hermano está a punto de casarse y tú todavía no me das heredero ¿He hecho mal en dedicarle tanto tiempo al matrimonio de Cora? —la reina lucía preocupada, pero no se detuvo mucho a pensar en ello puesto que tenía que hablar con los cocineros.

—Solterona —articuló Derek desde su lugar cerca del pastel, antes de abrir la boca para que Stiles le diera a probar uno de los tantos que había sobre la mesa.

—¿No podemos tener uno de cada uno? —preguntó Stiles, medio en broma.

—Ya escucharon al príncipe Stiles, uno de cada uno —y con eso los reposteros se pusieron en marcha hacia la cocina.

—Próximamente Stiles Hale —le susurró Derek antes de besarlo.

—Mm, sí, no suena tan bien como creí —bromeó y Derek rodó los ojos ante su comentario.

Y al final Stiles portó tanto el nombre como el apellido que le fueron otorgados debido a Derek. Aunque su padre siguió llamándolo Miezclaw cada vez que merecía un regaño y no mucho después Derek comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

FIN.


End file.
